


Knight in Shining Leather

by MarshmallowMuses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Awkward Romance, Cook Yuuri, M/M, MotoGP, MotoGP racer Otabek, Rockstar AU, Rockstar Yuri, Scout Victor, how to you tag?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMuses/pseuds/MarshmallowMuses
Summary: Yuri has everything in life someone could possible want, money, fame, so why did it feel like something was missing??  An awkward AU lovestory between a rockstar and a MotoGP racer that literally nobody asked for. THIS WORK IS COMPLETE (I AM HAVING ISSUES WITH THE SYSTEM RIP) i might come back to this and add more but for now it is done haha





	1. The Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! It has been a while since I posted anything. So sorry about that, I got a new job and have been working alot of overtime.  
> Anyway this is a new story in a new fandom! Yuri on ice is absolutely amazing and I wanted to write this little AU that came to mind. I have a few disclaimers; first of all I think out my stories at a much greater speed than my fingers can process into a keyboard so there are bound to be spelling errors i missed when proofreading, secondly although my family are big fans I do not pretend to know much about bikes or the MotoGP so sorry if I get things wrong. (I also have no clue about being famous so again, if its inaccurate oops). There are a few Oc's in this story just to help move along the plot.
> 
> I would love to get feedback from you once you've read it so feel free to leave a comment, i would appreciate it.

Yuri had had a thing for animal print since he was a kid. He remembered his grandpa taking him to the zoo and very loudly declaring he wanted a pet tiger, his grandpa had brought him a small tiger plush from the zoo gift shop, which satisfied him enough. When he was eight he had found his grandpa’s old guitar in the attic and convinced him to teach him how to play. By the time he was 13 he was busking on the streets to make a bit of extra cash, to buy his own clothes and school lunches… and sneak any extra into his grandpa’s savings pot. His grandpa always told him that it was fine, he would somehow make enough for Yuri to not need to worry, but Yuri was stubborn and his grandpa was old, he should have been retired not working to look after him. At 16 his was scouted and that's when his life was upturned. His grandpa's old acoustic guitar was replaced by a slick electric thing to ‘better match you bad boy image’ they told him. They left his fashion sense alone, apparently animal prints and black leather were perfect. He became a sensation, singing songs of rebellion and proving people wrong, and he found he loved writing his own music. 2 years of fame put Yuri in a good place, his own apartment in the city, his grandpa’s house paid off completely and bills covered, he had thousands of fans (Even if most of them were a touch on the crazy side) and generally he had a good life. There was something missing though… and he just couldn't place what he needed to feel this… this void in his heart. 

 

Yuri huffed as he stepped out of the recording studio to see his ‘life coach’ as the man liked to call himself and also his life coached fiancée. Yuri liked to pretend he hated them both but deep down he respected Viktor and thanked his lucky stars everyday that the man had scouted him and his Fiancée Yuuri… well he could give OK advice when he felt like it and he made one hell of a lunch box. “What the hell do you two want?” He asked, flopping onto a couch opposite them and kicking his feet onto the table. 

“Well came to see how your progress is going on your next album.” Viktor grinned at the star.

“And I brought lunch.” Yuuri gave a small smile and placed a bag of boxed lunches on the table beside Yuri’s feet. Yuri raised an eyebrow and moved his feet in order to get his hands on one of those boxes. Yuuri was Japanese so he always made those cutsey boxes with chopsticks but they were delicious so Yuri let the girliness go. 

“Sooooo?” Viktor pushed the subject slightly. “For fucks sake Viktor I just got back from 5 months of cramped tour buses and fangirls! Can't a guy take a short break??”

“No.” Viktor blunt answer earned him a glare from Yuri as he shoved a mouthful of rice in his mouth. “Yuri, your fans need to know you’re working on the new album! And you have a signing tomorrow at the Central Shopping Mall.”

Yuri pulled out his phone and took a selfie of himself smirking and holding up this boxed lunch. He swiftly tapped in ‘Well earned lunch after a day in the studio, Thanks @Katsuki&MakkachinCatering ;)’ “There,” He huffed as he posted it, “Now they know I’m working on the album and Yuuri just got a free promotion of his catering biz. You’re welcome.”

Viktor sighed “Ok that is fine… But you have to go to the signing tomorrow.”

Yuri clicked his tongue and shovelled another mouthful of food into his mouth with some defiance in his eyes. “I ain’t staying long… Grandpa wants me to go around for dinner.”

Yuuri smiled at the younger with a fond expression and Viktor sighed in defeat. “Find, we’ll shorten it to a few hours and you can finish up at 2.” The manager sighed “Just behave when you’re there, please?”

“When don’t I behave?” Yuri tilted his head and have Viktor his best innocent look, eyes blow wide and bottom lip jutting out. “I am angel you know.” Yuuri found it amusing enough to chuckle while Viktor shook his head.

“You’ll be the death of me Yurio.”

 

The signing was… fine he supposed. It was busy and filled with screaming and swooning and sometimes crying but it was tame compared to some he had attended, on one such occasion he has lost his first kiss to come psycho fan who had tackled him over a table. However it was crazy outside and fans still surrounded his car even half an hour after the signing was finished. So he did what an logical celebrity would do, and he snuck out the back entrance. He had thought he was in the clear but he hadn’t even got a couple of meters up from the back door when he heard voices coming from around the corner, female voices. 

“Ah he’s so hot, I’m so glad we met him~” The first voice said

“I know!!! Oh god imagine if he was sneaking out the back right now and we met him again!!” the second squealed.

“Please god let that happen!”

Yuri swore in his head and pressed himself up behind some kind of utilities box to cover as he looked for some form of escape. There was one way he could make it back to the door and he was too far away to make a dash for the road down the other side of the building, he’d be spotted for sure. Just as he was about to give up all hope and admit his defeat when the roar of an engine filled his ears. Across from him a male, clad in leather had just kicked his bike into gear. The rider spun the bike around so it was now pulled up beside the hidden star. “Get on.” A deep voice came from the man as he threw a helmet at the other.

He looked somewhat familiar, and honestly anything was better than more fangirls so Yuri pulled the helmet on and mounted the bike as quickly as he could, fast enough that he could pretend he hadn’t hear the girls scream his name as the bike roared away from the building. He had to wrap his arms tightly around the strangers middle as the bike leapt forward an continued to build up speed and if Yuri didn’t know any better he would have thought the vibrations he felt through his arms where from the riders chucking, not the bike’s vibration. 

They rode away from the city center and eventually stopped by a park in a quiet area. The rider put the stand of his bike down as Yuri climbed off and removed the helmet in order to shake out his hair. Finally he turned to his knight in shining leather and eyed him up and down; taking in the dark, undercut hair and dark eyes and his clothes, dark jeans, a simple white t-shirt and a black leather jacket decorated with various patches. It took him a few moments to recognise him, after all the only time he’d seen the guy up close before was when he had won the gold. “Altin… You’re Altin. You won last years MotoGP?”

The other looked surprised for a moment, his eyebrow raising slightly. “Yeah, just Otabek is fine… I wouldn’t have pegged you for a MotoGP follower Yuri Plisetsky…”

“Yeah well Grandpa is a fan so we watch it every year. It’s like a tradition.” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“It’s pretty cool that you kept it up even after your debut… It’s interesting to know the great Snow Tiger was watching me win gold as well.”

Yuri cringed visibly at the nickname the record label had tagged him with, he had liked it at first but it had been screamed in his face a few too many times now to be appealing. “Just Yuri is fine… Or Yurio. My… I guess I would call them friends… call me Yurio.”

Otabek chuckled slightly. “So I get to be a friend already? I am honoured.”

“Tch, Yeah well you should be,” Yuri huffed and crossed his arms, thankful for his longer hair as he felt his ears burn.

“You know… I’m actually a bit of a fan…” Otabek took in Yuri’s expression, “Ah don’t worry not one of the scary ones. I just like to listen to your songs before a race, they’re good at getting me pumped up.”

“Yeah well they’re mostly pretty angry and about winning and sticking it to the people who get in the way… I can see why they might motivate you… Thanks I guess.” Yuri nodded and allowed a small smile at the other

“Well, thank you Yuri.” Otabek nodded.

Yuri kind of wanted to spend more time with Otabek but he was aware of time ticking away and he was still pretty far from his grandpa’s house. “Sorry Otabek… I actually need to get going…”

“Yeah? I figured you would need to be somewhere else.” Otabek shrugged. “Need a ride?”

“You’ve probably got somewhere to be too…”

“It’s my day off.” Otabek shook his head. “Tell me where we’re going and jump back on.”

“Well I need to get to my grandpa’s…”

After some brief directions and a quick text to Viktor to tell him he was going to his grandpa’s and they were on their way again, Yuri once again clinging to Otabek as he sped along the roads. It was only a twenty minute ride to the quiet, run-down street Yuri had grown up in and Otabek pulled up outside his Grandpa’s house. Yuri jumped off and removed the helmet to return to Otabek who took it and casually hung it on one of the handle bars. “Thanks for the ride Otabek.”

“No problem.” He shrugged before hooking a small card from his pocket and handing it over, “That’s my number… Just in case you need me to save you from fangirls again.”

Yuri took it and hid his face with his hair as he turned around and headed up the path to the front door. “Thanks again Otabek!” He called before letting himself into the house and closing the door behind him, letting a breath he didn’t know he had been holding out when he heard the bite pull away, that was not how he had expected his day to go. No one…. N O O N E, knew he was gay and here was Otabek fucking Altin skating into his life with his deep voice and sexy undercut. It wasn’t fair.

“Yuri! Did I just see last year’s winner of the MotoGP ride away from my house?” Yuri sighed as he heard his grandpa shout… time to do some explaining.


	2. The first 'date'

“Yurio~” The door to Yuri’s dressing room was burst open by an excited looking male, he was short and slim with fluffy, short blonde hair and a sneaky looking smile. The door clicked closed behind him.

Yuri looked up from the catalogue he had been looking over with his stylist and narrowed his eyes at his choreographer. “Kai…” He knew the other man fairly well after two years ad knew it wasn’t always wise to trust that particular smile.

“I don’t like that smirk.” Cece, his stylist seemed to agree as she narrowed her eyes at the other. 

“I’ll have you know this is my good smirk.” Kai pointed a finger at himself. 

Cece rolled her eyes behind her glasses. “You don’t have a good smirk honey.”

“Will you just tell me what’s going on already?! I need to sort this damn outfit thing out before I am allowed to leave.” Yuiro growled as Kai crossed the room and sat on the edge of the desk the two had been working from. 

“Ok ok… There is a rather handsome man wearing leather waiting outside for you.” Kai winked. “I met him outside and you know I just had the feeling you’d want me to bring him to your dressing room.”

“You…? Oh Shit!” Yuiro jumped out of his chair and dashed at the door, much to both of the others amusement. He yanked open the door and Cece craned her neck to catch sight of the man standing beyond the door frame. “Otabek!” Yuri greeted the man with a bright smile neither Cece or Kai had ever had the honour of seeing before, the pair passed a knowing look between them. 

“Yurio~ I think we should finalise your decision tomorrow? I just rememebered this super importaint thing I need to do!” Cece swept the catalogue up into her arms and grinned.

Kai dropped down from the desk and gave Yuri a smirk. “Yeah and I have to help her, very important stuff. You have a good day Yurio~”

Kai and Cece made their way past an irritated looking Yurio and a somewhat blank faced Otabek before heading down the hall, chuckling slightly as they went. “Sorry about them… They’re kind of idiots.” Yuri sighed and waved his hands at the retreating backs of his stylist and chorographer. 

“I see… But they call you Yurio, so they’re your friends.” Otabek noted. 

“Doesn’t stop them from being idiots… and they sort of forced their friendship upon me.” Yurio shrugged. “Anyway… I er… What brings you here?”

Otabek smiled ever so slightly at Yuri’s reaction. “I was in the area and thought maybe if you were here we could get lunch. And then that guy brought me here and…. Well I think they just told you to take the day off.”

“Right.” Yuri felt his cheeks heat up a little and prayed it wouldn’t so on his face. “Let me grab my jacket and we can go somewhere.”

Otabek leant casually against the door frame as he watched Yuri go back into the dressing room and grab a leopard print jacket with black sleeves from the back of a chair. He would never admit it but he had not just ‘been in the area’ he had come here deliberately, it had been nearly three weeks since they had met and he had given Yuri his number. They had exchanged a few messages and they had been liking each other’s stuff on social media, but he wanted to see the other again. So here he was. Yuri wrapped his jacket around him and walked back over to the other, “Where are we going?”

Well damn, he hadn’t really thought that far ahead, he hadn’t thought he’d even get past the reception desk. Of course he’s run into the choreographer and ended up in at Yuri’s dressing room. “Well… Honestly I was hoping you knew of a good place around here? I’m still pretty new to this side of the city.”

Yurio chuckled and walked out of his dressing room, waiting for Otabek to get out of the way so he could pull the door closed after him. Otabek had mentioned during their few text conversation that he had recently moved from the opposite side of the city after his first place win drew in richer sponsors who wanted to set him up in a garage closer to the city’s track, making it easier for him to work on his bike and train. “I know a few places.” He shrugged and headed off down the hallway, Otabek on his heels. “How do you like Italian?”

“Italian works for me.” Otabek nodded.

“Then we can walk,” Yurio knocked the door open with his foot and strolled out into the sunlight. “Did you chain your bike up alright?”

Otabek nodded, “Yeah, it’s all secure.” 

“Then let’s get going.” Yuri yanked freed his hands from his pockets to yank up his jacket’s hood. “So what brought you to the area?”

Otabek was silent for a moment, caught off guard by the question. “I was just riding around.” Otabek said, it was best to keep his response vague, he didn’t want to admit he’s come specifically to see Yuri but he certainly didn’t want to lie. 

“That’s cool. Guess you’ve got to learn the area somehow.”

“Right, I won’t always have you to walk me around town and show me all the best places.” 

“I dunno, I’m not that busy at the moment. I have to be in the studio a few days a week but I am free most afternoons and evenings if you… want a tour.” Yuri shrugged, trying to be cool about it, he was a goddam rock star after all… Admittedly he was a closeted homosexual rock star with something of an attraction to the man beside him but he was still a rock star. 

Otabek let a soft smile curl his lips as he looked down on the other. “Thanks Yuri.” 

“Yeah whatever. Come on I want pasta.” Yuri picked up his speed and rounded a corner, it wasn’t much for Otabek to keep up, his legs were longer after all. 

Otabek smirked slightly to himself as he easily kept up with his aloof companion. He enjoyed Yuri’s company greatly, his personality was refreshing if slightly confusing at times. He was honest about most things and could go off on a rant about anything at any given moment, things Otabek had learnt over text but in person he seemed more, cool, in a cautious kind of way. One moment the tips of his ears were red and pink tinted his cheeks, the next he was all aloof again as he was now. Otabek wanted nothing more than to bring Yuri out of his shell, even if I was only around him. Otabek had never hidden the fact he was Bi from the world but as a Motorbike racer you didn’t get questioned too much about your personal life, the sport drew in mostly men after all. Otabek peeked at the other from the corner of his eye, Yuri was attractive in more than his personality, his eyes were striking and Otabek considered how he wanted to trace his fingers over the soft curves of his cheeks and feel the tiny dimples that appeared when he genuinely smiled. 

“Here,” Otabek was brought back to reality when Yuri caught his jacket sleeve with a hand. He had been about to walk straight past the restaurant. “For someone who drives for a living you’ve not go a great sense of direction… or focus.”

Otabek managed to shrug slightly. “The tracks are pretty repetitive so I don’t really need to know any direction except forward.” His ignored the jab at his focus, he was very focused, only his focus lie with Yuri and not where he was going. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and pulled Otabek into the restaurant, still holding onto his jacket sleeve, Otabek said nothing about it, he didn’t mind after all. The server took one look at Yuri and led them to a table at the back of the restaurant, a quiet spot in the corner. Otabek was quick to release his arm in order to bet he gentleman and pull out Yuri’s chair, getting the reward of a slight blush from the other party, but that could just be the lighting. It was a nice restaurant, rustic, with warm but dim lighting and exposed brick walls and dark wood beams. “Do you come here often?” Otabek asked as he slipped into the chair opposite Yuri.

“That sounds like a cheesy pick up line.” Yuri chuckled slightly as he half-heartedly ran his eyes over the menu on the table, then casting them up to the server, “I’ll have a water thanks, Otabek?”

“Water is fine with me too.” The server nodded and scurried off. “Sorry for being cheesy, but it wasn’t a pick up line… Unless you wanted it to be.”

Yuri tensed slightly and Otabek internally pat himself on the back for catching the other of guard, finding out if the other was even gay was going to be a slow task, but harmless flirty was always a good first step. Yuri took a second before replying, “I wouldn’t even dignify a pick up line like that with a response… but as a serious question, I have been here a few times yeah.”

“Any recommendations?” Otabek gazed down the menu, it was mostly generic traditional Italian food, various kinds of pizzas and pastas. 

“It’s fairly standard stuff. It’s good though. I really like the pasta, it’s not quite Grandpa’s pirozhki but it’s good.” Yuri shrugged, nothing could beat his grandpa’s pirozhki.

Otabek nodded. “I’ll probably go for some pasta then… And one day you’ll have to get me to try pirozhki.”

“I think Grandpa would hit me if I didn’t invite you over for pirozhki sometime. I was shouted at when I didn’t invite you to lunch when you dropped me off the other week.” Yuri chuckled. “Grandpa’s kind of a fan… he wouldn’t admit it though.”

Otabek smiled gently. “You know, I’d love to meet him if you would be comfortable with that.”  
Yuri nodded quickly “Yeah I mean it’s fine with me, we’re… well friends I guess.” Yuri ran a hand through his longer hair absently.  
“Right, friends.” Otabek nodded.

 

The server came back with their water and took their orders and soon the two fell into easy conversation. They chatted back and forth about their careers, hobbies and general lifestyles. Otabek learnt Yuri had a cat, whom he’d found on the street and named blank, while Yuri learnt that Otabek had a secret love of jelly beans. Yuri couldn’t help but enjoy the conversation, interaction this easy didn’t come with many people, heck he didn’t think he even felt this in sync and easy with Cece and Kai… Or even his grandpa. There was just something about Otabek that made him so completely comfortable, like sitting in a bubble where no one else but they existed in easy, comfortable bliss. Oh he was so utterly screwed… He couldn’t fall for Otabek, he wasn’t allowed. Not only was he completely in the closet, not even Viktor and Yuuri knew, but his fangirls would probably plot to kill Otabek, not to mention Otabek’s own fame… it really could only end in heartache and a weekend crying into a pint of ice cream. Ok maybe that was a little dramatic...

Otabek on the other hand had no problem with where his feelings where taking him, Yuri was just so damned perfect in his eyes. Over the course of the meal he was allowed to see Yuri’s personality, they kind that was genuine and not the hardened front he showed most of the well. The soft and squishy side of Yuri that dearly loved his friends but just wouldn’t admit it, the Yuri that cared for his grandpa, the Yuri that loved and appreciated his fans even if he wished he had more time alone without the fear of being caught or cornered by some of them. He wasn’t a stuck up guy, in fact he was very down to year ever admitting he wouldn’t be where he was if it wasn’t for his fans. Otabek had been slightly surprised when Yuri told him about his manager and his fiancée, it was good to know that Yuri certainly had nothing against homosexuals so at the very least he wouldn’t ever be hated when his own sexuality came to light. 

Unfortunately their little date had to end somewhere (Not that Yuri would call it a date persay…). Otabek had paid the bill before Yuri had a chance much to the younger’s annoyance, Yuri had pouted and whined but still let Otabek hold up his jacket for him to put on and open the door for him as they left. “You know I can afford lunch right? I probably have more money than you do!”

“Maybe… But I wanted to. You offered to show me around this part of the city and you already showed me this place. It’s like payment.”

“I don’t need payment!” Yuri threw his arms in the air dramatically. 

Otabek raised an eyebrow as he saw an opportunity to tease the other. “Would you prefer it if I told you it was because it’s my principle to always pay on the first   
date?”

Yuri flushed, there was no mistaking it this time in the sunlight and Otabek felt somewhat pleased with himself. “That’s not funny Otabek.” Yuri shoved Otabek in the side, not that it did much, the bigger man didn’t even miss a step as they walked along. 

“Who says I’m joking.” Otabek fixed the other with a blank gaze.

Yuri met Otabek’s eyes and took a few moments to try and judge Otabek’s expression. “You’re an ass, I can’t tell what you’re thinking!”  
Otabek smirked “You’re not supposed to know what I am thinking. That would defeat the perpose of speaking.”

“You don’t say what you’re thinking either.” Yuri was almost pouting at this stage.

Otabek chuckled “Maybe I’ll tell you some time.” And maybe he would, someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading !!!   
> I would really appreciate if you could leave me a comment a let me know what you'd prefer for chapter 3, a time skip to a later date or write more fluffy stuff of Yurio showing Otabek around? Let me know in the comments or on Tumblr (MarshiMuses)   
> And sorry in advance for any spelling and grammar errors.  
> <3


	3. A Moment of Clarity

Yuri strummed listlessly on the guitar with a frown on his face and a pen clamped between his teeth. He was frustrated and that was usually good inspiration for a song but not today, today he was a whole other kind of frustrated. 

It had started the day before, when he had gone to take Otabek out for the afternoon. It had started pretty normal, he’d gotten out of his car in front of Otabek’s building and told his driver to take the afternoon off before heading into the building. He took the elevator up to Otabek’s floor and across to his door, he had knocked and waited. Normal. However when the door was opened everything went to shit, Otabek was stood there in nothing but a pair of boxers, water dripping down his toned chest, Yuri couldn’t help but follow one droplet as it rounded a pectoral and made a track down the dip in the center of his chest. One arm was raised and rubbing at his hair with a fluffy towel. “Hey Yuri… Sorry I overslept, come on in.” He had stepped aside, still rubbing at his wet hair, so Yuri could enter. “Make yourself comfortable. I won’t be long.” 

The entryway opened straight into the living room, which was furnished tastefully but still in a way that was so very ‘Otabek’ in its design. Black leather couches with white cushions and throws over the backs of them. There was a black glass coffee table in the middle and a large TV on the wall. The kitchen could be seen over an island section and seemed to be fully kitted out with all the equipment a food-savvy person could want. Various others doors le off to different rooms but were closed. Yuri slowly lowered himself onto the edge of one of the couches and tried to focus on anything but the god of a man he had just seen shirtless. He tapped his fingers on his thighs listlessly as he waited for Otabek to come out of what he assumed was his bedroom, hopefully dressed this time. Wait did he mean that? Yes, he couldn’t possibly control himself if Otabek didn’t wear his god dammed shirt. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” Yurio looked up when Otabek spoke from behind the couch he was sat on. He craned his neck around to take in the older man. He was indeed dressed now, he wore a simple outfit of black jeans and a pale grey shirt coupled a pair of heavy boots. 

Yuri nodded slightly. “Yeah its ok… We all over sleep sometimes. Though most of us put on a shirt before answering the door.”

“But I didn’t want to keep you waiting.” Otabek leant on the back of the couch and settled the slightest of smiles onto his face, the tiniest of upturned lip that had an almost teasing quality that Yuri had come accustomed to seeing over the last two weeks. 

Yurio rolled his eyes “I think I could have waited a minute to save your neighbours the sight of you in your underwear.”

“Are you saying I didn’t look good in my underwear Yuri?”

“I- I didn’t- Dammit! There could have been reporters or something idiot!” He grabbed the nearest projectile and tossed it at Otabek. It was just a cushion so the other caught it easily and threw it back harder. Yuri took the hit to his face and laughed as he let the cushion fall into his lap. 

Otabek made a small amused hum in the back of his throat. “So where are we going today?”

“Somewhere… Different.” Yuri got to his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. So far Yuri had taken Otabek only to well-known places, restaurants, landmarks and all the best places to shop. He’d shown him the best places to go and the best things to do and all the places reporters were least likely to show up. However today it was a little bit more personal. “You’re driving.”

Otabek nodded, “Ok then, well if you are ready to go.” He jerked his head towards the door.

“Yeah let’s go.” He nodded and headed for the door, Otabek opened a door near the entrance and pulled out a big leather jacket and two bike helmets. He toss one of the helmets at Yuri who caught it easily enough and the pair headed out. “We’re heading to someplace near my grandpa’s, so we can just park up by his.”

“Sure.” Otabek nodded as the pair entered the elevator and he pressed the button for the basement garage. 

Yuri leant against the elevator wall and studied the other man silently. They’d gotten really close over the last two weeks, all the outings and long conversations had brought a bond of trust and understanding between them both. Yuri was pretty sure if it now, he was utterly fucked… he was in love with Otabek Altin. He couldn’t let it show, not only could be not date the guy because of the media interference and potential backlash they would both receive but in another week he would have to go back to work and her wouldn’t see Otabek nearly as often… His feelings could easily fade, couldn’t they? Well for now at least he was going to let the guy be close, he liked it and he’s never had a friend he felt some comfortable with. It was fine for now.  
They got out of the elevator and made their way over to where Otabek kept his bike chained up, pulling the helmets onto their head. Otabek unchained his bike and then mounted and waited for Yuri to climb on behind him and wrap his arms around his waist. “To grandpa Plisetsky’s then.” 

“Yeah, remember the way?” Yuri settled into his usual position, arms wrapped tightly around Otabek’s middle and his face turned to the side so his cheek was pressed against the others back. 

“Of course I do. I’ve been thinking about those pirozhki you promised me since the first time you mentioned them.”

“Well sorry Otabek we’re not going to Grandpa’s for pirozhki… Maybe tomorrow?” He chuckled “We have to do this other thing today.”

“Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“You’ll see… Just drive.”

Otabek chuckled and kicked his engine over before peeling out of the garage. It was about a twenty minute ride to Yuri’s Grandpa’s and Otabek pulled up in the house’s driveway beside Yuri’s Grandpa’s battered car. The both dismounted and Otabek chained his bike to a fence post. “And where do we go now?”

“This way.” Yuri slipped his hand into Otabek’s as casually as he could, turning his head forward in hopes of not letting the other see the flush on his cheeks. 

Otabek almost blushed himself, he had certainly not been expecting the suddenly action but he certainly wasn’t going to pull away, not after catching a glance of the red that tipped Yuri’s ears. He allowed Yuri to guide him down the street and to what seemed to be a bar on the corner. It was not one of the fancy bars in the main city that Yuri had shown him before, but a small, dirty looking place with an old fashioned hanging sign with flecked paint. Yuri paused outside the doors of the building and he could sense that the blond was tense so he gave the hand in his a small squeeze, a small and comforting gesture.

Yuri appreciated it, Otabek was good at the, small, silent gestures that calmed him and brought him comfort, he always knew when he needed words and when he just needed a squeezed hand or a pat on the shoulder. He was the best kind of friend. Yuri smiled to himself and released his hold on Otabek and using both hands to push the double doors of the bar open.

 

“YURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” The drunken cheers that filled the room were deafening. Otabek glanced around at the various people in the bar, most of them where older men, a few woman and even a few older teenagers were scattered about. Otabek was amused and intrigued by the peopled reaction to Yuri, he stayed quiet and straight faced, simply waiting to see. 

Yuri was laughing as he made a beeline towards the bar, Otabek on his heels. He pulled up a stall and nodded for Otabek to sit down beside him and waved at the bartender, an elderly man. “Oi old man, drinks over here!”

“Yura~ An friend? I would warrant a guess this is the famous Otabek Altin that Nikolai has told us so much about.” 

“Grandpa hasn’t even met him!” Yuri shook his head. “But yeah. Otabek, this is old man Boris. Old man, this is Otabek.”

Boris chuckled “Nikolai recons you talk enough about Otabek for him to already consider him family.” Yuri flushed slightly, he hadn’t realised he had been talking about Otabek so much. “And any family of Nikolai’s is considered family in this bar.”

“Great can we get some damned alcohol then?” Yuri growled but Otabek could see the blush on his cheeks and knew his growling was just a mask for his embarrassment. 

Boris chuckled a pushed two bottles of beer to the pair sat at the bar. “There you go Yura, don’t forget to chat to everyone before you go.” 

“Whatever old man.” Yuri waved a hand at the other as he walked away to tend to the other patrons. 

“So… Yura?” Otabek leant close to Yuri so he could mumble close to his ear.

Yuri blushed beautifully before pushing the taller away with a huff. “They’ve called me that since I was a little kid alright.”

“You came here as a kid?” Otabek rose an eyebrow.

“Yeah well I came with grandpa on the weekends, there were other kids about.” He nodded his head to some of the other teens were scattered about the place. “It’s just a part of my childhood… most people around here grew up in this bar.”

Otabek hummed slightly and sipped at his beer, locking eyes with Yuri. “This place is special to you…” He reached out and placed his hand on Yuri’s knee, careful not to be to over friendly in public, as much as he might want to be. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Yuri glanced down at where Otabek touched his knee and slowly placed his hand over the others. “I… The people here don’t know me because I got famous… they don’t care for me because I’m famous. And I know my fame let me meet you in the first place… But I think you like me for me.”

“Of course I do.” Otabek gave his knee a squeeze, causing Yuri’s eyes to snap back up. “I’m… honoured you think so much of me… you mean so much to me as well.”

Yuri flushed, his eyes unwavering from Otabek’s for a few moments before glancing away and pushing Otabek’s arm lightly. “Don’t be so fucking sappy…”

“You started it.” Otabek said lightly. 

“Yeah? Well… Shut up.” Yuri huffed and pouted.

Otabek had to try really hard not to lean over, there and then, and kiss those pretty pouting lips that jutted out so invitingly when he did that. “Make me~” He hummed lightly after getting himself under control.

Yuri felt something inside him snap and a growl rose in this throat, his hands reached out and grabbed Otabek by the edges of his open jacket and yanked him close. “Fine.” His lips were mere millimetres away from the others, his eyes turned up to meet Otabek’s and then he slotted his lips up against the others. It was messy, the angles were all weird and it didn’t last longer than a few seconds but when Yuri pulled back to the sound of cheering and drunken hoots Otabek swore to himself he was utterly… fucked. 

“It’s about fucking time!” An elderly man came up behind Yuri and clapped him on the back, breaking the eye contact between Yuri and Otabek.

“Oi bugger off old man!” Yuri huffed before glanced back at a confused Otabek. “Look… I don’t… Admit it. EVER. But I grew up here and they’ve always just kind of… known.”

“Known…?” Otabek knew exactly what the other meant, but there was something in him that just wanted to hear it.

Yuri huffed “I’m…”

“Our Yura is gay.” A woman behind Otabek smirked into her wine glass, Otabek didn’t need to see her to hear the smirk, and Yuri glared at her over his shoulder. 

“I’m bi… I think.” Yuri sighed “Look all you need to know is that I am bloody well attracted to you… and everyone in this building already knew…”

Otabek smirked and raised a hand to gently graze his fingers over Yuri’s jaw. “Well Yura~ I am bloody well attracted to you as well.”

Yuri blushed brightly and tried to hide his face in his hands as nearby patrons oo’d and ahh’d at the display. Otabek smiled slightly to himself and stroked his fingers through Yuri’s hair, he was probably in love and he wasn’t at all scared of the prospect. All he wanted was to reassure every moment he could, he knew it wasn’t going to be easy… but Yuri was beyond worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!!!!  
> Sorry for how long it took me to finish this chapter, I accidentally spent my whole week off lounging in bed with a friend watching anime XD  
> This is unbeta'd as always so sorry for my poor grammer and spelling.  
> Feel free to check out my Tumblr https://marshimuses.tumblr.com/ My Twitter is @MarshmallowCleo  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments and thank you for sticking with my little fic. ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> My Tumblr is marshimuses if anyone wants to hit me up with questions and requests <3


End file.
